A pups dream
by Writing4life123
Summary: Zuma has always been upset he hasnt found a relationship with a mate, like the other pups, but when an accident happens, Zuma finds himself in a land of his imagination, or what he thinks is.
1. A Nightmare In Space

Disclaimer: I don't own paw patrol or it's characters, only my OCs. Also there are some OCs with names in here that are much like a lot of other OCs names but they are all my OCs.

He sighed, watching the happy families play out in the grass and having fun. _Why can't I find a pup to love me like the other pups have love. Chase and Skye, Everest and Rocky, Marshall And Spots, and Rubble and Marble. _Zuma sighed, watching from the tree he was under was all the pups and their loves and pups. Chase and Skye had two pups, Teddy and Bear, Rubble And Marble we're playing tug of toy in the yard, Marshall and Spots has gone off to lunch at Mr. Porters, and Rocky And Everest sitting under a tree as well as Zuma, as they were expecting their first litter of pups. _Why am I so lonely? _Zuma thought before his pup tag beeped twice and showed an orange glow. "Pups to the lookout!" He heard Ryder say. "Ryder needs us!" The pups barked running to the elevator. Skye and Everest has to stay out of the missions due to Skye having to take care of her pups and Everest having her pups soon. "Marshall!" Zuma heard the other pups bark, but he didn't bark anything because he knew he wouldn't get chosen for the mission, knowing he was the least used. The elevator rose up and the pups joined in the line, Marshall in his red fireman suit, Spots in the orange-red EMT gear because Marshall had given her the job, after she had more experience. Zuma in his orange scuba gear, Rubble in his yellow gear, Marble in her yellow-green gear. Marble was the town's animal rescuer. Chase, in his spy chase gear, and Rocky in his light green gear. "Pups this emergency is in the desert." Zuma zoned off after Ryder had said that. _No use for me today _He thought. "I'll need all paws on deck!" Ryder said before running to his fireman pole and sliding down it. The pups got into their vehicles and drove to the desert with Ryder.

*little time later*

The pups hopped out of their vehicles close to the racine the pups had to rescue many people in in the past. "Marble I'll need you to ride your truck down that trail gently so you could go rescue any animals in the way. Chase I'll need you and your net and zip line when Marble needs help getting any animals up." Chase barked and ran down the trail. "Spots I'll need you to make sure if animals are not hurt or sick when we take them up." Zuma zones off again, waiting for Ryder to be done talking. He stared at a cactus and watched a tumbleweed fly by. Ryder finished talking and Zuma walked up to him. "Why did you call for me to come, if there's NOTHING here for me to do. My jobs is water rescues not dry land rescues." Ryder smiled, "that's why I have an important job for you bud." Ryder and the pup walked over to Ryder's ATV. "Zuma I need you to make sure no animals get away." He grabbed a rope from the back of his ATV. "Use this like a lasso if they try getting away." Zuma nodded, Ryder running down to help the other pups. A couple some minutes later, Zuma felt rumbling and looked over. Giant waves crashing through the ravine, and along the sides. Zuma started panicking and ran over near the trail, "Pups get up Huwwy!" He saw Marble's yellow-green truck, along with Chase and Ryder heaving one of farmer al's cows up the steep trail. Zuma looked over again the waves crashing quickly and quicker. The pups made it up with the cow just in time before waves crashed along the sides where the trail used to be. "Phew, thanks Zuma." He heard Ryder saw, "got all the cows from down there." Zuma kept watch on the waves. In the blink of an eye he saw a paw go under water. "Ruff ruff scuba!" He barked and dove into the ravine. Little did Zuma remember what happened, the current took the scuba geared pup drifting farther and farther away from his friends. "Zuma!" He heard Ryder and his friends bark. He hit a rock and fell unconscious in the water, leaving the pup to drift into dreams.

Thanks if you made it this far! I'll post another update soon. Sorry if you don't like the choice of shipping in this story, but I'm keeping it how it is. Sorry to all you MarshallxEverest fans, but I kinda find RockyxEverest better. Please no hate, if you don't like this story don't read it.


	2. A pups nightmare of dreams

** Sorry Jaketheviper if you thought I copied the idea, I didn't copy. I never really saw your story until you told me about it. I promise I didn't copy and if you want I'll give you credit for the idea even thought I didn't steal it. Sorry if I'm being dramatic too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own paw patrol**

Zuma woke up to prodding to his chest, and he coughed, water coming from his mouth. He laid his head back down and sighed, _why had I been so stupid! I knew that could have happened!_ He laid there, his eyes colsed, wondering what had he done to his future. He opened his eyes, seeing a dog, similar to Skye, Chase, and Rocky all mixed together. The body frame of Chase, one ear bent like Rocky and a spot around her eye, and the same color sheme of Skye just switched. (I mean the eye spot is a lighter color and the rest of her fur is the darker brown) she also had darker brown feet, the color changing to around her ankles to the lighter brown. Her floppy ear had a small tip of the darker brown, and she had dapples on her fur, Similar to Marshall's just a little more bigger and splotchy. Her tail also had a tip with a Light brown. (So she's a tri-colored dog. Darker brown like chocolate chips, please don't argue if those are black or whatever. A lighter brown color, like a golden retriever, and a regular brown if that clears things up a little) Zuma rolled off his back and stood up, smiling and bark, "I'm Zuma." The she dog smiled, "why hello Zuma, I'm Tumbleweed. Must've been cast away from the waves." She stopped smiling and looked over to a paw similar looking to her. "My brother won't wake up... I think he d-drowned" she whimper. "His name was Cactus... he jumped into the crashing waves after me." She sighed looking away from the body and looked back at Zuma. "Now I'm all alone." Zuma blinked, feeling sorrow for the pup, after remembering what had happened to his parents. "Listen we're not alone. We have each other, we just need to get along this desert to find my friends. Then they can help." Tumbleweed blinked, "you'd really help me? Even if I said I was half coyote?" Zuma yipped, "I'd help anybody, from a small mouse to a big elephant. No matter what species it is." Cactus smiled and together they started walking across the desert, into the unknown.

...

Zuma panted, his paws becoming rough from the sandy and rocky desert. "It's pretty hard to get water around here. Sorry if your thirsty. My brother usually helps with water. He was the fastest of the fastest." Zuma chuckled, "I'm fine. Would Cactus have been able to beat my friend, Chase, in a race? We've gotta powers before when he had super speed." Tumbleweed gasped, "Really!? I want powers!" Zuma laughed, which then caught on to Tumbleweed laughing. Causing the pups to fall into their backs and look at the stars. Zuma drooped his ears, "my friends did this all the time together. They're probably worried sick about me. Let's get going." He said quickly standing up and shaking. Tumbleweed frowned, and rolled into her belly. "W-why? We have time? Right?" Zuma shook his head, "we HAVE to leave... for the sake of this water pup. Being in this dry place is one of my least favorite places." Tumbleweed nodded and they walked all night, until they reached a small pond and drank from it. Zuma's stomach grumbled, and he thought of how the young Rubble would have felt if Zuma had been lost. He was the last member of the team and has always gotten emotional. He shook it off, "You know maybe we do have time to take a rest." He looked at Tumbleweed, who's ears has just peeled up. "You serious!" Zuma nodded, and they curled up near the pond, not knowing what was ahead of them.

...

Zuma woke to growling and he quickly stood up and realized he was surrounded. Tumbleweed was growling, her teeth bared, and coyotes had surrounded the two pups. "Get out of our territory" he heard the Alpha of the pack, "or else" they growled. Zuma whispered to Tumbleweed, "let's just leave." She bared her teeth to him, then back to the wolf pack. "I need to fight my father. He disowned me. Where's your number one fighter!" The wolves stopped baring their teeth and looked down whimpering. The alpha came out, "I, Gecko, the alpha of this pack have anounced that he had challenged me, and as you can see... I won. Now leave you mutts!" He growled. Tumbleweed whimpered And Zuma Dan, the half pup and half coyote ran closely behind him into a forest of unknown. They hit vines and thorns as they ran until they stopped at a cliff, watching the sunrise. _I miss this in Adventure Bay_ Zuma thought. All of a sudden, the ground crumbled beneath the two pups and they tumbled down to the ground.

**Thanks for making it this far! Should I make a chapter or two with the other pups POV looking for Zuma or keep it Zumas POV? **


	3. A pups Journey to friends

The ground fell from Zuma and Tumbleweed, causing them to both crash into the ground, both of them falling unconscious.

...

Rocky paced along the blacktop, in front of the doors of the lookout. Zuma has gone missing atleast 4 days ago, but he had lost count, over worrying over his best friend and mate. Everest had her pup, but due to Rocky being distressed by Zuma, and worrying about his friend, wanting to go find him, he took the day off from watching his pup. _What was taking Chase, Ryder, and Skye so long! I'll call them back._ "Ruff ruff, Ryder, have you found him?" He barked. Ryder sighed, "Not yet Rocky, we haven't gotten a scent of him yet. It was washed away from the water." Rocky whimpered in distress and hung up. _Zuma come home_.

...

Zuma felt paws digging from the dirt above him and he opened his eyes, light shining in them. He coughed, "Tumbleweed your," he coughed again, "alright" his tail wagged. "Yes, but I'm not sure where we are... we fell into some kind of valley. Are you okay?" Zuma winced, "Okay May not be the right word... I can't move this right paw, and it's a little hard to breathe." Tumbleweed whined, And grabbed her friend from his scruff and picked him up, then set him down. "Climb onto my back, I'll carry you, you can't walk." Zuma wanted to decline, but he knew if he wanted to see Ryder again, he'd need help. He climbed up onto the other pups back and they began to walk to the river, through the valley, or the path of the future.

...

Zuma heard Tumbleweed panting. They were atleast a mile or two from where they started off. "Let's rest." Tumbleweed shook her head, "we need you to heal, or else..." she stopped mid-sentence. Zuma wondered, "or else what?" Tumbleweed quickly said, "nothing it was nothing, nothing at all." Zuma shook his head, "what were you going to say, or I'll get up and walk." Tumbleweed sighed, "I was going to say, or else, I won't find any other pup that would care for me like you do, Zuma." Zuma blinked, _so she felt the same way? "_I mean I guess I'm trying to say t-" Zuma cut her off, "I love you too..." Tumbleweed stopped, "R-really?!? I thought I would never find someone that loved me." Zuma smiled, "well now you have, now let's get home to my family! Or some of it." As Tumbleweed carried Zuma on his back, they ran through the valley.

...

Tumbleweed stopped, and felt her heartbeat grow quicker. Zuma perked up, "why'd we s-" he stopped mid sentence, looking in front of Tumbleweed. A large snake slithered up to them, hissing, its rattle shaking. "I-it's a rattlesnake, they're poisonous... the one snake that killed my little sister." She growled. Zuma hopped off the pup. "Don't provoke it!" He barked, but he was to late, the snake already lunged for the pup, biting at the pup's muzzle. She whined in pain and shook the snake off, it hitting a wall and rocks falling over it. Zuma ran over to Tumbleweed, who had a snake bite across her muzzle. "Tumble!" Zuma called out. "You'll be okay! I'll find some help!" He cried out. Tumbleweed replied, feeling the sting of the bite on her muzzle, "Zuma rattlesnakes have such strong venom. I know all kinds of snakes, this one being one of the most dangerous. I'll be fine, I just miss you." Zuma whimpered and howled, "Help! Help! Please Help!" He laid down next to Tumbleweed and started to cry. Zuma fell asleep shortly after, along with Tumbleweed.


	4. A pups dream

Zuma woke next to his friend, his eyes red from him crying. He heard a faint whisper from Tumbleweed but the snake venom was spreading through her body quicker every second. He whined, unable to know what to do. They were both very hungry and dehydrated, leaving Zuma without any ability except for to wait to die with his mate. He sighed, knowing his friends wouldn't find him in time to save her. He sat next to her still crying. Then he put his paw on her stomach, his paw shaking. He felt a small kick, then another. _She's expecting!? She didn't tell me! _He heard her whisper, oh so lightly, "y-yes I'm expecting p-pups. Grass isn't m-my brother, h-he was my m-mate. B-but I l-love you. W-will you be t-the adoptive f-father?" Zuma was shook. _Adoptive father!? _"Y-y-Yes j-just Don't d-die I don't w-want to be alone." She sighed laying her head back down in pain. He sighed crying again, howling. He heard trucks, thinking it was his friends, but he just thought he was hallucinating and didn't care. He curled into a ball next to his mate and she set her tail around him, in a very weak motion. They both panted from being dehydrated and they were thinner than ever because of their hunger. Zuma heard sirens get louder but he knew he was Hallucinating. He laid crying, his fur under his eyes soaked with tears. He heard a very faint whisper from Tumbleweed, "I'll miss you..." Zuma yowled, "Don't leave! I don't know how to help you!" He cried out. "But I do," He heard a voice behind him. "M-mom!" He heard Tumbleweed whispered excitedly, she couldn't even wag her tail. Her mom ran over to her, "how long had she been like this pup?" Zuma thought for a second, "atleast 13 hours. She's gotten weaker each minute." Her mom nodded running to get a plant. She placed the plant on Tumbleweed'a muzzle where the bit was. Tumbleweed winced. "I-I'm Zuma" Zuma has said to her mom but she didn't answer. She was too busy saving her pup. Zuma whimpered, then panted, and decided to limp over to a class by river and get a drink. He licked up the water and felt hysrated after some time. He was still starving but he wasn't dehydrated. He ran back over to Tumbleweed and her mom, or really limped over. "I'm Swan, the bite will heal in about a couple hours, but she won't be able to move until tomorrow. I'll stay with you guys. You look hungry, I'll go get some food." Zuma nodded and laid back down next to Tumbleweed. "Your going to live!" He happily barked. He saw Tumble smile. He smiled. Zuma heard pawsteps and looked behind him. _Sean couldn't have token that long to get food. _"Zuma!" He heard a pup bark. He couldn't see so well because there was sand dust everywhere. Then he saw them. He stood up, "R-Rocky? Chase? Ryder? Pups? Is that all you guys?" He stayed still, looking through the dust. "Zuma what happened?" He saw his friends walk out of the sand dust and he half ran half limped over to them. Tumbleweed heard everything. "Zuma what's going on?" Zuma got out of the hug from Ryder and walked over to Tumbleweed, "these are my friends Tumbleweed. They came to save me!" Tumbleweed got help from Zuma to turn around to see his friends. Tumbleweed gasped and growled, baring her teeth. Zuma was surprised, "w-what's wrong" He heard another growl and looked over to see Swan. She was growling too. "I-its That!" Tumbleweed pointed her nose to Chase, and Swan walked up to her daughter, still growled. "M-me? I- didn't do a-anything" Chase backed up. "Your Breed killed him..." Tumbleweed said, shaking now. "I d-didn't k-kill anyone!" The other pups and Ryder stood there confused. Chases eyes grew wide as Swan came forward, ready to pounce. Chase backed up farther until his back touched his truck. "It wasn't m-me! I-it was m-my brother!" Chase closed his eyes, whincing. Swan and Tumbleweed stopped. "Y-Your the one that tried to stop him... b-but got hurt from it." Chase opened his eyes and nodded. "I was the one to take the hit from the fall from the tree before h-he killed him." The other pups stood confused. Chase walked up by Zuma and barked, "My brother, as you know him as, Slick, had tried to kill the little pup, their son and little brother. I got in the way and told him not to kill him but he got mad at me and decided to climb up a tree with me and leave me on one of the tallest branches. Then he went down the tree and made me watch him kill the pup. I tried getting down but I slipped and fell into a major concussion. These pups saved me." Suddenly Tumbleweed yowled in pain and collapsed. Zuma And Swan quickly ran to her. "She's starving, she'll die soon if she doesn't get food." Zuma nodded, "Same with me, but she's feeding pups. She needs the food." Ryder nodded, "alright pups, Spots get a stretcher and put Tumbleweed on it then drive her home. Chase I'll need you to drive with Spots so she can get through traffic, bring Zuma with you. Swan you can ride with Marshall, the firefighter. Rest of the pups you can drive home with us." Spots had already gotten Tumble on a streatcher and driven away with Chase and Zuma. The rest of the pups followed.

...

The pups arrived to the lookout atleast 30 minutes later. Zuma was eating and drinking water in the lookout while Spots was feeding, healing and giving Tumbleweed and drink. Zuma walked over to Spots and Tumbleweed. Spots sighed, "She'll live." Zuma's tail wagged. "Why wasn't Marble at the mission? I would assume that I was an animal I trouble." Spots sighed, "So Rubble and Rocky were so distressed by you being missing they went to Jakes for a little. Everest also had her pup so she went to go see Jake. Marble went with Rubble, to cheer him up. I told Chase to call them to tell them to come back. He's great at acting as you might not believe." She laughed. "I told him to act sad while saying it. They're on their way back home now." Zuma heard screeching in the drive way. "Go hide! he heard Spots say before he hid behind a beanbag. He saw Rocky,Everest,Rubble, And Marble wall in. The pups were crying, probably Chase told them some random bad news. All the pups walked over to Spots, "who's that?" He heard Rocky ask. "Oh this is Tumbleweed, we well found her in the desert." Rubble barked, "with Z-Zuma?" Spots sighed. Rocky started crying, thinking Rubble held on to hope. "Rubble it's been a week since he's gone missing... he's-" Zuma walked out and interrupted. "He's right here" he smiled and Eocky stood there, I'm utterly shock. "Y-Your h-h-here!" His tail wagged. The pups ran up to Zuma and hugged him, being careful about the cast on his paw. " I can't believe it... what happened?" Zuma smiled, "I'll tell you everything during the meeting."

**This story will end in about the next two or three chapters,maybe four, I hope you liked it so far! I also know that snake venom usually takes less than a day to spread through a body and kill the living thing but I stretched it for the story. Also, I don't know what heals snake bites but just go with it.**


	5. The end

The pups were moving bean bags around the lookout, while Zuma sat next to Tumbleweed, who was laying on a bean bag. It was the next day, since it had been very late the other day. Tumbleweed has grown stronger, but not strong enough to move on her own yet. The other pups were either taking care of Zuma, Tumbleweed, and Swan, or helping around town. Tumbleweed and Zuma lay together calmly, until Zuma felt Tumbleweed's heart quicken. She growled, "The puppies are coming!"

...

Zuma walked into the lookout, nervous but happy. He looked over to the bean bags and saw Tumbleweed. He quietly ran over and saw four little puppies. "What shall we name them?" Tumbleweed asked weakly. "What about, Sunshine for the littlest girl, Prickle for the biggest girl, Sandy for the pup with the dapples, and Cactus for the only boy." Tumbleweed and Zuma smiled.

...

Ryder took the pup tag out of his pocket, and put it on the pup's golden collar. Tumbleweed's tail wagged. "I now name you snake expert of the Paw Patrol Tumbleweed! Your mother taught you well before she left us." Her tail wagged and the pups barked happily. They were glad Zuma was back and he had found happiness.

**I know I know quick end of the story, but I kinda lost interest but didn't want to leave you guys. I hope you are happy with the ending and I am sorry if this is disappointing for an ending. **


End file.
